Preguntas
by Nrikuik
Summary: [Katsudeku] Kacchan detesta que lo cuestionen, especialmente sobre sus sentimientos. Por alguna razón los inútiles de sus amigos no lo entienden, es eso o que no le temen al peligro. Esas preguntas no hacen más que confundirlo. ¿Cuáles sus sentimientos por su amigo de la infancia? One Shot


Eso que llaman amor nunca había estado presente en su vida.

No era que no le interesara, que lo considerara algo ridículo, ni mucho menos que se hubiera obligado a sí mismo a no sentir. Simplemente a lo largo de toda su vida nunca había experimentado algo cercano a ese sentimiento, nunca sintió alguna atracción por alguien, ni las clásicas mariposas en el estómago, siempre que alguien le preguntaba al respecto le respondía con un gruñido dejando en claro que no le interesaba.

Tampoco era algo que le molestara, si su objetivo era ser el héroe número uno no debía haber espacio para distracciones y esa insensibilidad era algo bastante ventajosa. Pasó su secundaria con un único objetivo en mente, sin haber tenido algo una novia o algún interés romántico, y estaba consciente que con su actitud cualquiera lo pensaría dos veces antes de acercarse. No, definitivamente el amor no era algo presente en la vida de Bakugou Katsuki.

Fue precisamente por eso que no supo cómo es que ese sentimiento llego ahí.

Conocía a Deku desde que ambos eran niños, antes de obtener su kosei, lo había visto crecer, siempre le pareció un niño torpe e inútil, lo había molestado desde la secundaria, era difícil creer que sentiría algo por él. Pero Deku tenía algo que no era capaz de entender, algo que le hacía seguir una y otra vez a pesar de ser cruelmente maltratado, algo que hacía que amargados como el mitad y mitad superan sus traumas y cobardes como Mineta decidieran actuar, algo que había visto All Might. Y es por eso que lo observaba.

No negaría lo evidente, lo observaba. No supo exactamente en qué momento comenzó a hacerlo, probablemente siempre lo hizo pero recién lo había notado. Miraba su forma de actuar, su comportamiento ante todos, no entendía qué es lo que tenía de especial, pero ese algo lo cautivaba.

Justo en ese instante estaba con la niña con cara de redonda y el cuatro ojos, conversaban de un tema sin importancia, veía como Uraraka se le acercaba y el Inútil de Deku se sonrojaba mientras comenzaba a hablar con nerviosismo. Giro su rostro para ver el pizarrón con una sonrisa amarga.

Ellos dos eran algo así como la pareja no oficial del salón, ninguno de los dos lo aceptaba y si se lo preguntan ambos lo negarían rotundamente, sin embargo todos en eso salón sabían que ellos se gustaban mutuamente, bastaba con verlos hablar y jugar entre ellos. A todos les parecía que eran una pareja adorable e interponerse entre ellos sería considerado como un delito.

Su objetivo era ser un héroe. Un héroe, no un villano. Y los héroes, no cometen delitos.

Las clases terminaron y él salió del salón ignorando a todos.

* * *

—¡Hey Bakugou! ¿Te preguntar algo? — Kirishima le habló mientras ambos descansaban de su entrenamiento. No entrenaban juntos, sin embargo se habían encontrado en el gimnasio de la escuela y no pensaba interrumpir su entrenamiento sólo porque alguien más se entrometiera. Gruño en respuesta a la petición pero su amigo lo tomó como una afirmación. —¿Te cae mal Uraraka?

—¿Ah?— La expresión de confusión de su rostro no pudo ser más evidente. ¿Como había llegado a esa conclusión? No tenía nada en contra de Cara redonda. En realidad no había nadie que le "cayera mal", solo personas muy fastidiosas que lo sacaban de quicio, la chica ni siquiera entraba dentro de ellas.

—No.— respondió de forma seca, luego tratando de no mostrar verdadero interés continuó —¿Por que la pregunta?— Kirishima se encogió de hombros.

—No lo sé. — hablo de forma relajada —Algunas veces siento que la miras con cara de odio.

—Miró así a todo el mundo— reclamó molesto Bakugou.

—¡Lo sé!— respondió su amigo temiendo que se enfadara. —Solo sentí que a ella más. De todas formas, me dio esa falsa impresión. Lamento haberte hecho perder el tiempo.— Luego de eso Kirishima continuó con su entrenamiento dejando a Katsuki con una duda en su mente.

¿Odiar a Uraraka Ochako? Por más vueltas que le dio en su cabeza no entendía el origen de esa pregunta. No había tratado a la chica como para tener una verdadera opinión sobre ella, pero consideraba que si estaba en la UA era por algo, tenía un kosei bastante útil y no la subestimó en su enfrentamiento, le parecía curioso que la hubiera visto como una rival mucho antes que a Deku.

Kirishima tenía la impresión de que le caía mal, se preguntó cuántos tendrían esa misma idea. Decidió ignorarlo y seguir con su entrenamiento, después de todo, no debería importarle lo que los demás pensaran de él.

* * *

Esa noche bajó a la sala común a tomar un vaso de agua. Tenía la costumbre de irse a dormir temprano, lo creyeran o no él cuidaba su organismo. Estaba consciente de que un sobre esfuerzo podía perjudicar más de lo que podía beneficiar, pero de vez en cuando el sueño simplemente no llegaba por culpa de sus pensamientos y lo mejor en ese caso era simplemente caminar un poco. Estando en la cocina y una vez bebiendo el agua escucho el golpeteo de unos zapatos corriendo en el césped. No hacía falta mucho para saber de quién se trataba.

Si había alguien que debía aprender sobre la importancia de cuidar su organismo y no sobre esforzarse era Deku. Bastaba con ver sus horas de sueño, sus cicatrices en las manos y sus constantes visitas a la enfermería para saber que el inútil no le tenía respeto alguno a su cuerpo. Eso —por alguna razón— le enfadaba, ¿cómo quería que él lo respetara como rival si él mismo no parecía respetarse como persona?

Lo contemplo a través de las ventanas, estaba practicando sus movimientos una y otra vez, llegó un momento en el que se detuvo. Posiblemente a causa del cansancio, lo observó respirando entrecortadamente mientras dirigía su mirada al cielo, era algo extraño pero tenía la sensación de que miraba las estrellas, sin dejar de Mirar al cielo alzó sus brazos al aire y de dejó caer al pasto. Las piernas de Katsuki se movieron inconscientemente, y sin estar seguro de la razón salió del edificio para dirigirse a Deku.

Estaba dormido, seguramente había hecho un esfuerzo tal que quedo dormido tan pronto su cuerpo se relajo. Lo miro un rato mientras decidía qué hacer con él. Sus opciones eran; despertarlo a patadas para que se fuera a su cuarto, cargarlo y llevarlo al sofá de la sala para que no se enfermara o dejarlo ahí durante la noche para que pasara frio y aprendiera su lección.

Aún sin decidir miro arriba tratando de ver lo que Deku estaba observando antes de quedarse dormido. Estrellas. Realmente eran hermosas. Se tumbó en el pasto a su lado mirando al cielo con la cabeza recargada en sus manos, y se quedó en esa posición durante varios minutos.

A su lado se escuchó un movimiento. Deku lanzó un largo bostezo y giró la cabeza a donde él se encontraba. Katsuki se quedó estático, no tenía ninguna excusa para estar ahí acostado y no sabia que responder en caso de que le preguntara.

—Hola Kacchan— sonrió Deku tranquilamente, aun somnoliento y medio dormido mientras el aludido seguía sin moverse. Luego pareció recapacitar y sacudió su cabeza —¡Espera! ¿Kacchan?— antes de que pudiera decir algo más sé levantó del césped dejándolo atrás.

—Deja de sobre esforzarte— gruño —vas a terminar por enfermarte. — No estaba seguro de donde provenía esa preocupación, pero las palabras ya estaban dichas solo esperaba que él no lo notara.

—Si no me esfuerzo más que los demás nunca podre ser el mejor— Lo dijo en un murmuro, pero lo suficientemente fuerte y claro para que pudiera escucharlo, detuvo su andar y lo observo durante unos segundos.

—Inútil— Gruñó, ese no era un verdadero pretexto —Yo me convertiré en el héroe número 1 sin necesidad de matarme de cansancio— Deku miró avergonzado al suelo.

—No som...— El pecoso quiso decir algo, pero antes de que siquiera articulará la primer palabra un impulso lo domino y hablo sin siquiera pensar.

—Si de verdad quieres competir conmigo de manera justa deberíamos entrenar durante la misma cantidad de tiempo.

—Pero yo no se...—Katsiki lo ignoró por completo para continuar como si nada.

—Entrenemos juntos— Las palabras estaban dichas, Deku sé quedó sin habla tratando de descubrir si lo que había dicho era cierto, él por su parte estaba igual o más sorprendido que el pecoso, no entendía el por que de su propuesta pero una vez repitió esa idea en su cabeza supo que así lo quería, deseaba que ambos entrenan juntos. La reacción del peliverde no se hizo esperar. Una vez superado el shock inicial sus ojos adquirieron un brillo especial y su sonrisa se expandió por todo su rostro.

—¡Si, Kacchan!— asintió alegre, y ambos entraron al edificio.

* * *

Que los dos fueran diferentes no era ninguna novedad. Sabían que prácticamente eran polos opuestos y esa siempre había sido la razón de todas sus discusiones, la razón por la cual no se llevaban bien y la razón por la que se odiaban, pero a la vez se admiraban, uno a otro. Y a pesar de sus diferencias tenían bastantes cosas en común. Dos caras de una moneda unidas por un mismo objetivo.

Acordar un horario para entrenar fue algo bastante complicado. Mientras Deku estaba dispuesto a dormir cuatro horas él respetaba sus horas de sueño, uno prefería desvelarse hasta pasada la media noche y el otro no tenía problemas con despertarse a las 3 am con tal de haber dormido temprano. Más desacuerdos.

Sin embargo por extraño que pareciese esta vez no dejaron que sus diferencias intervinieran en sus planes, Katsuki acepto que dormir 7 horas en realidad no le afectaba y Deku tuvo que entender —a la fuerza— que dormir menos de 6 horas solo traería consecuencias negativas. Establecieron un horario donde intercalaban el entrenamiento en la madrugada y en la noche.

No sé lo comentaron a nadie. Sus encuentros para entrenar eran algo que se guardaban entre los dos, aunque estaba seguro de que All Migth estaba consciente de ellos. A pesar de ello sus compañeros notaban las diferencias. Su actitud entre ellos era la misma, insultos, gritos y desacuerdos. Sin embargo se notaba una falta de hostilidad en las amenazas de Bakugou y ya no había más miedo en la mirada de Izuku. Los cambios se habían notado gradualmente desde la pelea y eso era lo que los demás veían.

—No lo entiendo Deku— escuchó a hablar a la cara redonda un día mientras pasaba por la sala común — Fue solo una noche y todo pareció cambiar de repente. ¿Eso era todo lo que necesitaban? ¿Unos cuantos golpes para arreglar sus problemas?

—No es eso Uraraka— contestaba Deku rascándose la nuca nervioso.

—¿Entonces qué?— Él no respondía, únicamente sonreía nervioso sin poder decir nada. Katsuki bufó, seguramente para todos era así, sólo una pelea. Pero eran muchas cosas las que se encontraban tras ese encuentro sentimientos encontrados, deseos, envidia y admiración, muchas palabras no dichas y otras que nunca se iban a decir. Los paso de largo y se dirigió a su habitación.

Por un instante pudo estar seguro que Deku sonrió al verlo mientras su mirada decía, "Nos vemos más tarde". Y así fue. Sus reuniones de entrenamiento continuaron día tras día estableciéndose como una rutina, y no solo eso. Se habían vuelto más cercanos, no raro era verlos hablar entre descansos o incluso reír por alguna broma de ambos, pero esa cercanía solo ocurría durante sus entrenamientos, solo cuando estaban solos, el resto del día mantenían las apariencias. Llegó un momento en el que simplemente no podía esperar a que llegara la hora de reunirse nuevamente.

—¿Bakugou te puedo preguntar algo?— Kaminari le habló durante el almuerzo. Para expresar su molestia gruño, pero por supuesto su amigo lo tomo como una afirmación. —¿Has tenido novia?

La pregunta lo descolocó por completo. Tuvo ganas de golpearlo únicamente por realizar esa pregunta tan absurda. Detuvo sus intenciones cuando vio que la vista de Denki estaba fija en la mesa donde se sentaban todas las chicas, Mina, Tsuyu, Jirou, Toru y Momo. Todas menos Uraraka, ella siempre estaba con Deku y el robot con gafas. Posiblemente Denki solo quería un consejo, uno que por supuesto no podía darle.

—No— respondió contundente — Y no me interesa.

Y sin embargo la pregunta no salió de su cabeza durante el resto del día y permaneció ahí mientras miraba el techo de su habitación ese mismo día por la noche. No había tenido novia, nunca, nunca le interesó. También había vivido toda su infancia con Deku como para estar seguro de que él tampoco había tenido novia y que posiblemente lo único que estaba en su cabeza era ser un héroe.

Sacudió su cabeza. No sabía que tenía que ver Deku con la pregunta de Kaminari, sin embargo el peliverde se había filtrado a sus pensamientos mientras reflexionaba sobre el problema de Kaminari. Definitivamente era algo en lo que no le podía ayudar. Trato de concentrarse nuevamente en cualquier otra cosa y nuevamente un rostro lleno de pecas invadió su mente. Sé levantó de golpe de la cama y bajó a la cocina. Ir por un vaso de Agua a la mitad de la noche parecía comenzar a volverse una costumbre.

Más que agua lo que necesitaba era despejar su mente. Le parecía molesto en extremo que incluso en sus pensamiento se empeñara en perseguirlo. Así que solo decidió caminar por el edificio con la mente en otro lado. Miró brevemente por la ventana y pensó que el universo debía estar jugandole una broma.

Nuevamente e igual que varias semanas atrás estaba Deku. En un primer instante sé enfado, la idea de que estaba entrenando solo le enfureció después del trabajo que le costó ofrecerle entrenar juntos. Luego observó. No había indicios de que hubiera entrenado, su cuerpo estaba tranquilo y no había signos de cansancio, únicamente era él mirando a las estrellas. Igual que la última vez sé acercó y se tumbó en el pasto a su lado.

Deku noto su llegada. En un inicio se sorprendió, pudo notar que su cuerpo se puso tenso por un instante, pero al ver que Katsuki no decía nada sé relajo, sonrió y siguió contemplando las estrellas. No dijo nada. El silencio permaneció por un rato más. No estaba seguro de si era algo bueno o malo, pero tenía la sensación de vértigo en el estómago. Su respiración se volvió pesada y por esos instantes sintió que no podía controlar su cuerpo.

Boom. Un latido. Pudo escucharlo retumbar en sus oídos, nunca antes el sonido de su corazón bombeando sangre había sido tan claro. Boom. "¿Has tenido novia?" La Pregunta de Kaminari volvió a su cabeza. Boom. "No, y no me importa". Un estremecimiento y sintió que algo intentaba escapar de él. Boom. "No me importa", repitió. Boom "No me importa", lucho con sus pensamientos. Boom. ¡NO Me Importa!

Un ligero movimiento, no fue nada especial, apenas un roce entre sus manos y eso que quería escapar sé manifestó a través de sus manos. El ruido y la luz los alertó a ambos. Katsuki sé levantó de golpe al ver que pequeñas explosiones salían de las palmas de sus manos. Eran chispas inofensivas apenas lo suficientemente fuertes para calentar, pero era la pérdida de control lo que lo asustó. Posiblemente el peliverde pensó lo mismo, puesto que lo vio con preocupación antes de preguntar.

—Kacchan ¿Estas bien?— No respondió. Más rápido de lo que el pecoso pudo reaccionar huyó. Sé sentía patético, huir de Deku era algo que jamás había pasado por su mente ni siquiera de broma, pero ahora estaba haciéndolo. Corrió y a lo lejos escucho el grito de su compañero de entrenamiento.

—¡Kacchan!—Pero ese grito no lo iba a detener, ni a él, ni a su respiración, ni a su corazón.

Se detuvo después de varios minutos de correr. Cuando estuvo seguro de que no lo perseguían y que estaba a salvo. Miro sus manos. Se encontraban totalmente normal, no había razones para que de la nada comenzaran a hacer pequeñas explosiones. Suspiro cansado y decidió volver a su habitación y dormir el resto de la noche.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente no fue a entrenar con Deku como se había vuelto costumbre, no sé atrevió. Su día transcurrió con aparente normalidad y el pecoso tuvo la decencia —o la amabilidad— de no acercarse a preguntar.

El día siguiente en su próximo entrenamiento decidió asistir, tampoco quería que pensara que le había pasado algo malo. A pesar de eso las pláticas casuales que se habían vuelto comunes disminuyeron, procuro usar más ataques de largo alcance para evitar acercarse. Para Izuku sé sintió como si todo aquel avance logrado a lo largo de las semanas hubiera retrocedido. Aun así no hablo, no dijo nada pues pensó a pesar de todo si Kacchan seguía asistiendo a los entrenamientos era por algo. Si su amigo tenía un problema él sé lo diría.

Y así pasaron varias semanas más. Un Izuku paciente y un Katsuki cada vez más desesperado.

Un viernes Asui se le acercó. No era precisamente su amiga pero ella siempre tenía la confianza de hablar con todos incluyéndolo a él.

—Bakugou. ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?— Gruño desesperado. Esa pregunta lo estaba cansando. Siempre era el preámbulo para una pregunta aún peor. Juraba que si alguien más sé le acercaba a decirle esa pregunta le explotaría la cara sin importar de quién se tratase. Como ya se le hacía habitual Tsuyu tomó su gruñido como un si y prosiguió —¿Te gusta Midoriya?— La pregunta lo sorprendió bastante.

—¡No!— Fue su respuesta inmediata. Y salió del salón sin siquiera ver la reacción de su interlocutora. NO. Su respuesta era no, sencillamente no. No había por qué dudar de ello, no había razón para que lo estuviera.

No sé fijo en su camino, no vio al chico de pecas que regresaba al salón por haber olvidado algo hasta que chocó con él. Cuando lo vio nuevamente cada función de su cuerpo se descontroló, incluido su Quirk el cual, en ese momento, trato de ocultar.

—Kacchan— Tartamudeo nervioso el más bajo. El siguió caminando sin decir nada para evitar que viera las chispas en sus manos.

"No hay razón", discutió con sí mismo. "No la hay". La imagen de su rostro preocupado apareció en su cabeza. Quizá si la había.

* * *

Llegó a la conclusión de que no sabía lo que le pasaba con Deku. No lo entendía. Y no había nada que le molestara más que no saber algo. Por esa razón decidió que debía descubrirlo. Y para ello necesitaba acercarse. Fue después de la escuela cuando todos sus compañeros salieron del salón. En esta ocasión Deku se había quedado hasta el final y él decidió aprovechar.

Izuku metía tranquilamente sus cosas a su mochila. Cuando levanto la mirada se sorprendió de Ver a Kacchan esperándolo. A pesar de sus entrenamientos todo aquel avance ocurrido durante las primeras semanas pareció desplomarse después de accidente de aquella noche.

—Ka-Kacchan— Tartamudeo. Katsuki vio su nerviosismo pero no supo decir nada. —¿Qu-Qué es lo que pasa?— prosiguió el peliverde tratando de iniciar una conversación. —¿Estas bien?— Aún sin articular una palabra Bakugou decidió que era mejor hablando con actos que con palabras.

En silencio y con Deku aun nervioso sacó una mano de sus bolsillos y se la mostró. Vio el rostro de Deku contemplar asombrado las pequeñas explosiones que estas generaban. El pecoso sé agachó para verlas con mejor detalle. Eran pequeñas e inofensivas y se veían como pequeños fuegos artificiales. Con el rostro maravillado Izuku lo miró con duda. Aún no comprendía nada.

Katsuki secó el sudor que se había acumulado en su otra mano. Con mucho autocontrol para no lastimarlo tomó con cuidado una de las manos de Izuku. Este al sentir su tacto se estremeció, un rosa discreto pinto sus mejillas pero a pesar de eso dejo que Kacchan guiara su mano.

Él la colocó en su pecho, justo donde estaba su corazón. Si Katsuki lo escuchaba retumbar en sus oídos, con su mano sobre su pecho él también debía de hacerlo. No estaba seguro de que quería decirle con eso. "Mira lo que haces. Esto es tu culpa. Deten esto por favor. No dejes que nunca se detenga." No estaba seguro de lo que hacía ni de lo que quería.

Aun después de soltarlo Deku mantuvo su mano sobre su pecho, podía sentir los latidos del corazón, ahora estaba seguro de eso. Lo miro directo a los Ojos tratando de exigir "Dime qué significa". No estaba seguro de que fue lo que entendió Deku. Ahora su rostro se encontraba totalmente rojo y su labio inferior temblaba.

—Deku...— Uraraka había llegado al salón, su voz se detuvo al observar esa extraña escena.

—¡Uraraka!— Exclamó alarmado separándose de golpe aun más nervioso, si es que eso era posible, —¿Qu-qué haces aquí?

—Sentí que te tardaste así que vine a comprobar que estuvieras bien— dirigió la vista a Bakugou para luego mirar a Deku con ligera preocupación. —¿Esta todo bien?

—¡Si!— exclamó Deku rápidamente. Luego termino de guardar todas las cosas en su mochila y observó a Kacchan una última vez antes de dirigirse a la puerta —Está todo bien— Murmuro. Katsuki no alcanzo a ver la sonrisa que se formaba en los labios de Izuku.

Aquella tarde, fue Deku quien no se presentó a su entrenamiento.

* * *

Aquella mañana había un alboroto en la clase A, un alboroto que todos sentían menos Deku, quien, durante toda la tarde del día anterior y lo que llevaba de ese día había estado perdido en su propio mundo. La emoción se veía principalmente en las chicas, la razón era clara. Al parecer ese día Uraraka por fin sé confesaría a Izuku, parecía que era algo que tenía planeado desde hace meses y sentía que hoy era el día perfecto.

—¿Estas bien con eso?— Ashido se le acercó y señaló discretamente a Uraraka quien estaba hablando emocionada con el resto de las chicas. En esta ocasión no hubo el clásico "¿Te puedo preguntar algo?" que lo preparara para la pregunta. Era bien sabido que Ashido era mucho más directa, y fue eso lo que la salvó de recibir una explosión en el rostro.

—¿Por qué no lo estaría?— Respondió sin dejar emoción a la vista. La chica se encogió los hombros. Si bien, en un inicio ella ayudó a Uraraka a descubrir sus sentimientos recientemente se había unido a ese grupo de inútiles que se hacían llamar sus amigos. Era eso y que al parecer las chicas, específicamente ella, solían ser más observadoras en temas románticos.

—Tu deberías saberlo— Mina se marchó para hablar con el resto de las chicas y Katsuki se dirigió a su asiento. "No tiene por qué molestarme" Repitió en su mente.

—Kacchan— Deku se le acercó a la hora de la salida. Tenía la mirada baja, se le veía realmente nervioso, pero considerando lo ocurrido el día anterior no era algo de qué sorprenderse. —Yo...— Suspiro y decidió mirarlo —Yo quería...

—Deku— Ochako se acercó tímidamente. —P-puedo hablar contigo un momento— Él miró a Katsuki casi pidiendo permiso.

—Ve con ella.— Respondió a pesar de que sabía que era eso que Uraraka le quería decir. Izuku sonrió y siguió a la chica fuera del salón después de dirigirle una mirada que decía "Hablamos después". No tiene por qué molestarme. Repitió en su cabeza una vez más mientras lo veía partir.

Y a pesar de eso estaba ahí. Observando desde lejos la conversación de Ochako y Deku. La niña acababa de confesarse. Justo después de dar un pequeño discurso sobre todo lo que opinaba respecto a Izuku. Eran palabras conmovedoras que demostraban sin duda alguna lo que ella sentía por el chico de pecas. Eran el tipo de palabras que conmueven al corazón del peliverde, y para ese instante Katsuki ya no sabía si sentirse bien por ellos o desaparecer.

—No tiene por que molestarme—. Susurro para sí dispuesto a dar la vuelta y regresar a los dormitorios. Pero era su espíritu masoquista o su tenacidad para cumplir su objetivo lo que lo obligó a quedarse hasta el final.

Izuku sonrió.

Pero no era una de sus típicas sonrisas y eso la chica lo comprendió al instante en el que bajaba su rostro con tristeza. Era una sonrisa a medias, hecha con tristeza y que solo podía decir una cosa.

—Lo siento, Uraraka-san— Ella igual sonrió. Era una sonrisa un más falsa que la de Deku, pero le ayudaba a evitar que las lágrimas salieran. Por unos instantes Bakugou sintió verdadera pena por ella.

—No te preocupes. Lo entiendo— Dio media vuelta y fue con el resto de sus amigas quienes seguramente esperaban una buena noticia. El chico también dio media vuelta y regresó por donde había llegado, caminaba con la mirada hacia abajo y verdaderamente triste por haber rechazado a su amiga.

Al ver que se dirigía a su escondite trato de huir, no quería que fuera obvio que lo estaba espiando, solo se movió unos cuantos pasos pero desistió al ver que no había en donde ocultarse. Deku aún miraba al suelo cuando chocó con él.

—¡Lo siento!— exclamó sin ver con quien había chocado, luego alzo la mirada —¿Kacchan!

—¿Estas bien?— Fue lo primero que salió de sus labios. No sabía si lo preguntaba por el golpe o por el reciente rechazo a la chica, pero se sorprendió al saber que la pregunta era genuina y realmente estaba interesado por su estado. Al escuchar esa pregunta sincera el rostro de Deku se iluminó ocultando esa tristeza que pudo haber sentido un momento atrás.

—¡Si!— asintió, y su sonrisa no pudo ser más hermosa. El día estaba acabando y el sol se ocultaba dando paso a la luz de las estrellas. Katsuki sintió que el mundo podría acabarse ahí mismo y a él no le importaría. "No tiene porque importarme". Pensó nuevamente. ¿Pero qué? ¿El fin del mundo o la sonrisa de Deku? Ya no estaba seguro de sus pensamientos. Pero al verlo sonreír sin miedo y con confianza llegó a una conclusión. "Él me importa".

—¿Qué es lo que querías decirme?— Al lanzar esa pregunta el rostro de Deku se torno rojo, no estuvo seguro si era eso o la luz que proyectaba el atardecer, pero verlo temblar de vergüenza le dio una pista.

Con las manos aún temblorosas Deku sostuvo su mano como lo había hecho el día anterior, y, igual que él la colocó sobre su pecho con la intención de que escuchara los latidos de su corazón. Lo miró a los ojos con una sonrisa tierna.

—Yo siento lo mismo— susurró. Antes de darse cuenta Izuku estaba envuelto en un abrazo. Un abrazo fuerte y lleno de cariño, un cariño que nunca espero recibir por parte del chico explosivo. Sintió el cuerpo de contrario temblar y humedad en su playera, estaba llorando. Ver a Kacchan llorar no era algo nuevo, pero siempre era algo impactante. Algunas veces sentía que era el único que lo había visto así, eso lo hacía sentir bien, especial, sentirse digno de su confianza. Esta vez, sus lágrimas eran de alegría.

—¿Kacchan, puedo preguntarte algo?— No hizo estallar su cara como lo había jurado. No podría hacerlo, no a él. A diferencia del resto de sus compañeros asintió en respuesta a su pregunta, dándole permiso de continuar. —¿Qué significa?

En lugar de responder tomó al contrario por las mejillas de la manera más cariñosa que pudo, hizo chocar frente con frente tocándose únicamente con la punta de la nariz. Contemplo sus ojos maravillado mientras trataba de buscar una respuesta a su pregunta. "¿Qué significa?" repitió en su mente. "¿Qué es lo que siento?". Boom. Un latido de su corazón y la respuesta le llegó como si siempre hubiera estado ahí. Tal vez, la respuesta efectivamente siempre estuvo ahí.

—Estoy enamorado— suspiró fundiendo sus labios con los del contrario. Nuevamente escuchó a su corazón latir muy fuerte, pero esta vez no era el único que sé escuchaba. Por sus manos comenzaron a salir pequeñas explosiones, chispas inofensivas, hermosas, justo como fuegos artificiales. Deku sé sorprendió en un inicio, pero no sé alejo, no quería hacerlo.

Finalmente había oscurecido por completo. Al separarse se tumbaron en el pasto a contemplar las estrellas como ya se les había hecho costumbre.

Esa tarde se formó una nueva pareja. Tristemente para algunos, no era la que todos esperaban.


End file.
